Tratado Revocado - Holy Empire of Reunion
TREATY OF FRIENDSHIP, ALLIANCE AND MUTUAL REGARD Whereas it is decided by the authority of the Imperial Chancellor and therefore the good subjects of His Holy, Imperial Majesty, Emperor Cláudio the First, a hand of friendship shall be extended to the Virtual Kingdom, a hand which binds all Réunians to the good people of this nation in a firm and everlasting handshake of friendship. The Holy Empire of Réunion and the Virtual Kingdom agree to use their individual influence to back one another's position in international affairs when they are in agreement, and, in such a case, to support each other in all ways which may be necessary. This treaty is also provided to as charter for any consulate or embassy which is established between the two nations. These embassies shall be under the sole management of the Foreign Affairs Agency of the nation in particular, in Réunion´s case, His Majesty´s Imperial Chancellery and under the management of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, in the Virtual Kingdom´s case. Such agencies shall be the exclusive link between the two nations. Henceforth, to all whom it may concern, be it recognized that the following articles of agreement are entered into in good faith and spontaneously by the governments of the Holy Empire of Réunion and of the Virtual Kingdom. *That the Holy Empire of Réunion hereby officially recognizes the Virtual Kingdom as a sovereign, independent and serious micronation, and recognizes its current government as legitimate and legally empowered; *That the Virtual Kingdom hereby officially recognizes the Holy Empire of Réunion as a sovereign, independent and serious micronation, and recognizes His Holy, Imperial Majesty, Emperor Cláudio the First, as Its rightful, legitimate ruler and head of state, and also will recognize the Imperial Chancellery of Réunion as the one and only entity which speaks for the good people of Réunion. *That there shall be a perpetual state of friendship and non-aggression between the aforementioned States, and that both parties shall endeavor to peacefully resolve any issues which may occur to estrange them. *That either signatory parties shall respect the diplomatic position of the other, as regards the recognition of, and relations with, other nations and micronations, however trying to follow, whenever possible, the same path, leading, always, to true micronationalism. Both parties compromise to avoid opening relations with nations or micronations which show belligerence towards the other nation. *That either micronations shall respect the military and political endeavors of the other, insofar as these do not infringe their own military and political interests. In the event of international strife, both parties shall steadfastly support the other. *That either micronations agree to support the other´s membership in all diplomatic and geographic organizations each country is involved with. Given by our hands, on this day the 20 of march 2009 *For Réunion: His Holy, Imperial Majesty, Claudio the First, by the Grace of God and the Acclamation of the People, Sacred Emperor of Reunion, Grand Duke of Straussia, Fournaise, Conservatoria and Dabliu, Eternal Defender of the Faith, Head of the Imperial House of de Castro-Bourbon. His Grace, Duke Wallace Rangel of Pedreira Mantuano Imperial Chancellor of the Holy Empire of Réunion *For the Virtual Kingdom: S.M. Soberano Sebastian I, Soberano de los territorios de Virtual Kingdom Categoría:Tratados Revocados